Fēng Mei
General Name: Fēng Mei Nicknames: N/A Age: Looks ~18 D.O.B: April 9th Race: Vizard Gender: Female Blood Type: O Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 4'11" Weight: 105 lbs Hair: Red Eyes: Red Skin: Pale Body type: Petite When not in her traditional black kimono of the shinigami, Mei wears a simple white dress. Besides her red hair, the most distinguishing feature of Mei is that she is almost always barefoot even when she is supposed to be formal. Personality Mei seems focused on one thing and one thing only, the purification, or eradication when needed, of hollows. She often spends her spare time training to perfect her technique. She often judges others for slacking off and overestimates her abilities, both of which often get her in trouble. Even when she tries to relax, she usually ends up trying way to hard often going to extremes to have 'fun'. Likes Spring flowers, hard work, sweet candy Dislikes Fire, goofing off, sour flavors History WiP Powers and Abilities Masteries Experience Spent: 2350 Banked: 650 Zanpakutō Inner World Describe your inner world, optional 'Name: '''Aka Wasupu When released, Aka Wasupu takes the shape of a jōhyō, or rope dart. Mei grasps the hilt of her wakizashi which transforms into a hollow tube. The blade itself breaks down into a long golden chain that passes through the tube. The chain ends in a golden dart with a red ribbon tied at the base. The chain is approximately 5 meters long. Aka Wasupu is a flexible weapon specializing in attacking at a range from odd angles. '''Release Command: '"Take to the skies, Aka Wasupu!" The dart of Aka Wasupu is coated in a poison that causes a burning sensation at the infection sight. A single strike fades quickly, but repetitive strikes increase the duration of the burning sensation. X strikes cause hives to break out on the opponent for Y posts that cause the target intense, distracting pain. The simplest of Mei's attacks in which she flings the dart at an enemy. Upon impact, she pulls hard on the chain and rips the dart out while bringing it back to her hand. Mei swings Aka Wasupu above her head slashing at anyone who attempts approach her. 'Bankai:' Describe your Bankai ability. 'Other Abilities' This ability allows the Vizard access to the release "Vizard Mask". The vizard mask is the amplified powers of a vizard by donning a hollow mask. This boost of power Increases all Masteries by 1 Level in addition to their newly gained hollow ability. Much like her zanpaktou, Mei's hollow mask takes the shape of a wasp's face with large black circles for eyes. It is wide at the top and narrows as it goes down splitting at the bottom to appear like an insect's mandibles. This is a passive ability. This ability allows the Vizard to increase the duration of Vizard Mask to 10 posts. A move that allows for the a movement of great speed, much higher than shunpo. Leaving behind an afterimage that can appear to take damage or even die. Can use twice a fight. Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Gallery Quotes Optional. Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.